Magnetoresistive devices may be based on tunnel magnetoresistive (TMR), giant magnetoresistive (GMR), anisotropic magnetoresistive (AMR) and other technologies that may collectively be referred to as xMR technologies. Some magnetoresistive devices may require an additional top metal layer that may result in additional manufacturing steps. Magnetoresistive devices and methods for manufacturing magnetoresistive devices constantly have to be improved. In particular, it may be desirable to reduce the complexity of the magnetoresistive devices and further to reduce the costs for manufacturing the magnetoresistive devices.